An example computer ecosystem, or digital ecosystem, which is an adaptive and distributed socio-technical system that is characterized by its sustainability, self-organization, and scalability, that is pertinent to present principles is a computer game network in which a game console receives player signals from hand held game controllers and alters video game presentation based thereon.